Last Memories
by Elfie Dusk
Summary: The continuation of Beckett's Dream.Mrs.Beckett mourns for her son Cutler,but one day an officer came to tell her something importaint...Contains AWE spoilers.Reviews are desirable


Last memories

Note: it's my latest story about Beckett. Then, maybe, I'll give up writing about him for some time (but story about Beckett's childhood will be finished), as you, dear readers, need some fresh ideas, new characters to read about. This story can be called the continuation of "Beckett's Dream", because plot is based on it, but of course with new character and some familiar ones. I hope you'll enjoy while reading…

That morning was as hard as the previous ones, even weather was gloomy like the old owner of the Becketts' residence. Jane Beckett was crying bitterly, and then began to read the letter again and again. Nothing new, just aloof phrases "…was fighting with valour", "… did a great work", "…rest in peace…". Tears dimmed her eyes again; poor old woman couldn't control herself:

"Why?? Aargh, why him? My lovely boy, why you? You left me here alone, sweetheart. Please, God, let him live, not me, I beg You! My son deserved better fate than to be buried at the bottom of the ocean! Noooo! I want to see my son, better kill me than leave to die here slowly. I don't want to die alone…"

Maids looked out of a corner in fright, but they didn't know what to do. Such hysterical scenes have become daily; they just tried to please her, carry out strange instructions. Yesterday the hostess had ordered to make a cup of black tea for Cutler, who's going to come home soon. This morning she had told them to buy black roses for funeral, then to clean out Lord Beckett's old coat. Last week she even had wanted to buy a ship with crew for her son instead of founder "Endeavour".

A bit later she calmed down and at that moment was drinking tea, favourite sort of Lord Beckett.

"Mrs. Beckett?"

"What's happened, Melissa?"

"A man had come. He says he needs to speak to you immediately."

"Of course, let him come in. Isn't it Cutler? He liked to play a joke on me"

Maid gave no answer, then went to a corridor and a young Navy officer came into the room. His appearance left much to be desired: slashed uniform, pale unshaved face, dirty bandage on the right hand. It seemed like he had hurried to come, even has just arrived.

"Mrs. Jane Beckett, I have an importaint thing to tell you "–whispered the officer, when he had recovered his breath.

"What's that? Another letter from the government? No, thanks, I've already know that my son, that….that he's dead. There's nothing to be spoken about" - said Mrs. Beckett with tremor in her voice.

"Listen to me, please. I'm Lieutenant George Stephens…"

"Leave me alone, officer. Now"

"…, brother of Helena Beckett."

Cup fell on the floor and broke to pieces.

"Helena Beckett? You mean my dear boy had a…"

Officer screamed desperately:

"DON'T SAY THIS WORD ALOUD!"

"But then…"

George shuddered, and then put out a gold necklace. In a tremulous voice he asked:

"Rrr-recognized?"

Mrs. Beckett smiled happily:

"Thanks, officer! I even didn't expect to have something that reminds me about Cutler…"

"RECOGNIZED?"

"Officer, calm down. It was my necklace: Cutler's father had bought it for me, then I gave it to my boy, I expected him to marry once…But where've you found it?"

Tear was rolling down his eye. The man's face became even paler. He staggered, but took a seat near Jane and said firmly:

"Mrs. Beckett, sit down and listen. You must know everything…For me it's not easy, but you must know…"

"Melissa, make a cup of tea for Mr. Stephens, quickly! Begin, officer."

"I have always wanted to be a Navy soldier. Since childhood I had dreamed about ships, sea, battles. My sister and I were orphans, but I did everything to attain my dream, and she wanted to become a governess. We were always together, despite the fact that it was not easy. We had lived at our Granny's, but she died when we were fifteen. We had no other relatives, and decided to sneak in a ship to Port Royal."

"Mr. Stephens, but…"

"Please, don't interrupt me." – George sighed hard, but continued:

"Fortunately, there were kind people and they decided to help us, to give at least primary education. We have lived with them for 3 years, and then I was in luck – I was assumed to be a sailor on "Endeavour", maybe they had had no time to find better soldiers. I tried to be a good officer, after few voyages was given a title of Lieutenant. And everything was great till one day…"

"But officer, tell me at last who's…"

George moaned:

"Let me tell you everything till the end. I…I promised…" – he took a gulp of tea and continued:

"My sister had rather good job, she was a maid of influential people. And one day when I arrived at Port Royal, she came to me and said:

"George, please, help me. It's very importaint. I can't live without him."

I was rather puzzled. Who was that man and how could I help her? But she told me everything:

"Cutler Beckett. He's not as ruthless as you all think. I know, in his heart he's tender and sensual. When our looks meet, I can't be indifferent. It's not just affection, it's Love. Please, help to be closer to him. Take me on the board."

"Does he know anything about your feeling?"

"Of course, no! But I think he'll fall in love with me."

I tried to dissuade her from it, but I couldn't see her sufferings. I agreed to help her.

You know, we are twins and look rather alike. I got another uniform for her. When it was time to depart, we both were on the board. The next few weeks were like a nightmare: I agreed to keep a night watch; it was easier for her not to be found. And she often replaced me, especially when Beckett was instructing officers. It was strange that nobody had got to the bottom of our secret. And then Beckett had a deal with some of the pirates. He wanted to find a place, where they all had gathered. And another mad idea of my sister: she was afraid of the battle, she didn't want Beckett to be killed. I found some old clothes, French wigs, and then I said to the officers that my watch would be held from the morning, till the dusk. I've stolen a boat and then we swam to the nest of pirates. I'm surprised we haven't been killed. Fortunately, French pirates had just arrived and we weren't recognized. After we had known everything, we escaped. Then I went to sleep, and Helena….went to Beckett."

George said it with tears in his voice, but he didn't stop:

"It was nearly time to keep watch, but she came. Her eyes were shining brightly; she seemed to be the happiest woman in the world. She told me everything:

"I came into his cabin. He was sleeping and looked so touching, like a little baby. But he heard me coming in and woke up. I couldn't control myself, I tried to explain him the situation, but Cutler even didn't want to hear. I had only one thing I could share with him – my love. I came closer and kissed him. That kiss seemed to last forever. His lips were so hot, so pleasant…Poor Cutler! He is so lonely, but I'll do everything for him. Then we began to talk. We both needed to express everything we hide in our souls. We have spoken for nearly all night. For me it was happiness even to be a friend for him, I didn't want to impose my feelings. But I've forgotten about the main thing! I wanted to help him, but I needed I map to show the entrance to pirates' nest. Then he became cold and shouted that I was a spy. He called the guards.

"I'm not a spy, I give you an oath!" – To betray the dearest person? Of course, I hadn't, but he didn't believe. In those few minutes before the guards came I decided to die. It's better that he'll kill me than some officers. I put out a knife and gave it to him. I remembered our kiss to die without sufferings. But suddenly he hid me under the bed and told the guards to keep a sharp eye on the strange ships. I couldn't believe myself, he didn't want to kill me, and maybe he loves me!

He gazed at me and said:

"You know, I don't believe in love, not to mention love at fist sight. But who're you? An angel? A dream?"

"I said "as you please". For me it's not importaint: friend, mistress, wife or servant. But I love you and can't do anything with it."

He smiled and said tenderly:

"I am used to obtain everything, till the end. So, be my wife." – He opened a little chest, took out a gold necklace and helped me to fasten it. Then he grinned and said aloud to himself:

"And now you can kiss the fiancée." – He embraced me firmly and kissed. We both couldn't control ourselves, it was impossible to stop that passion…We spent two hours together…like a husband and a wife, he was very gentle with me…While he was sleeping, I dressed quickly, made his room tidy – I didn't want to distract him from the battle, it's better for him to think that it was just a dream, I'll tell him later." – Helena blushed, when she was telling about it, but she added:

"We'll be together, but his mother didn't know anything. So, if you can, go for a holiday in London and tell her everything."

Mrs. Beckett jumped out of her seat.

"George, why have you come without her? Did you think I would turn the wife of my son out? I know that all the crew had escaped…except Cutler. So, send a letter to her, she must arrive."

George's eyes began to shine madly. He growled something, but pulled himself together and continued to tell:

"The battle began. Our most powerful ship against pirates' one. Suddenly a maelstrom appeared. Two ships were in its centre. It was great battle and we both had another enemy – sea element. It seemed that it would never end. But the maelstrom disappeared. There was only pirates' beaten ship. "Endeavour" came closer to sink it. I was waiting for the order "fire" from Beckett. Then our best ship appeared as unexpectedly as disappeared. But it was deployed just like to fire us. A pirate was its captain. Beckett couldn't even give any order, he stood shocked, saying "it's just…good business." First blow hurt me, with difficulty I went upstairs with Helena. More crashes…Everybody was escaping, only Beckett stood without any word. I had escaped and was watching everything through the telescope while somebody was bandaging me. HELENA! She was standing behind her "husband" and asking him to escape. I wanted to rush to her, but officers held me, they decided I'd become mad. And then I heard her scream. I will never forget it; it's in all my nightmares. WHY DID THEY HOLD ME? SHE WAS DYING AND I WAS WATCHING IT! WHY???" – George was sobbing in frenzy on Mrs. Beckett's knees.

"Nobody has any need of me now, my little sister is buried with her husband…" – He tried to calm down, but his eyes were streaming with tears.-"I was discharges: they think I'm mad after I broke away and jumped into the water trying to find her. So, the only thing that reminds me about Navy is a little pension (pretend, I'm only 18, but have a PENSION), slashed uniform and this necklace…no, take it. It's yours. Mrs. Beckett, sorry for this fit of hysteria, it was…very difficult for me…" – George wiped his face from tears and wanted to go away, but Mrs. Beckett said firmly:

"Stay here. It's your home now. You're my relative and I won't let you to die in poverty. I'll settle all your problems."

George gave twisted grin and asked her:

"Are you sure? Who am I for you? Helena even wasn't his wife officially. And I'm just mad discharged officer came to give you Lord Beckett's thing."

"You're good person. You're alone, I'm alone – at least in that thing we're alike. So, stay, please. Do you need a reason? Let it be. An old widow decided to adopt young lad. Is it enough, Cu-George?"

Suddenly man pitied an old woman. She has nobody, but she doesn't deserve to exist, she wants to live like any normal person does. If Helena were alive, she would agree without a moments hesitation. Just for her memory, for the memory of her love…

"I agree, Mama."


End file.
